uncertainty
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [REPOST] [ONESHOOT] [KAIHUN] Mau sampai kapan aku harus menunggu mu? Sampai kau menikah dengan dia lalu pada akhirnya aku terluka semakin dalam. Aku yang pertama mengenal diri mu. Aku lah yang pertama kali kau cintai. Aku lah yang akan selalu menjadi rumah tempat mu kembali.


**FANFICTION**

 **SEHUN-KAI-CHANYEOL**

 **RATE T/BL/TYPOS/ONESHOOT**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Sehun POV**

Mau sampai kapan aku harus menunggu mu? Sampai kau menikah dengan dia lalu pada akhirnya aku terluka semakin dalam. Aku yang pertama mengenal diri mu. Aku lah yang pertama kali kau cintai. Aku lah yang akan selalu menjadi rumah tempat mu kembali.

Aku yang pertama tetapi kenapa aku yang harus menunggu? Kau kira menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu enak? Berapa banyak waktu dan tenaga yang harus ku siapkan untuk menunggu mu hah? Satu hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Satu tahun? Seribu tahun pun akan ku tunggu jika pada akhirnya kau kembali lagi pada ku. Semua penantian ku tidak akan sia - sia jika akhirnya kita bersama.

Aku yang pertama tetapi aku yang harus mengalah. Aku yang harus dipaksa mundur. Aku yang harus menderita sendirian. Aku yang harus dihina orang. Padahal aku lah yang pertama!

.

.

.

.

Dimana hati mu huh? Menyuruh ku untuk menunggu dengan penuh penderitaan dan ketidakpastian? Kau memang egois dan tetap akan selalu egois. Kau sudah memilih dirinya walaupun itu dipaksa. Tetap saja kau sudah memilihnya. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan ku lepas dari hidup mu.

Setidaknya biarkan aku untuk menyimpan semua kenangan itu. Biarlah aku menderita sampai disini saja. Jangan kau makin menambahkan alkohol diatas luka - luka ku ini Jongin.

Jeball... Lepaskan lah aku dan anak kita ini. Biarlah hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu tentang keberadaannya.

#Sehun End POV

Kesabaran seseorang pun ada batasnya. Sudah hampir 6 bulan ini, sehun mencoba untuk bertahan tetap berada dibelakang jongin, menjadi 'simpanan' jongin.

Jongin sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo seorang namja yang juga manis dan baik sama seperti sehun. Tapi bedanya, kyungsoo itu berasal dari keluarga yang berada, sedangkan sehun tidak.

.

.

.

Greb... sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh berisi sehun. Usia kandungan sehun sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Namun sang ayah biologis belum lah mengetahuinya. Sang ayah biologis bersama dengan istrinya sedang pergi ke china untuk berlibur bersama keluarga besar jongin.

Lalu tangan siapa yang memeluk sehun?

"Chanie hyung~" suara sehun lirih

"Hmm baby... waeyo"seorang namja tampan dengan rambut blondenya sambil menaruh dagunya diatas bahu sehun.

"Mari kita menikah hyung. Hyung bilang hyung mau menikahi ku kan? Dan menganggap anak nya sebagai anak mu kan?" Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah namja tampan tadi. Jarak mereka pun hanya terpisah oleh kedua hidung mereka yang sama - sama mancung.

"Chu~ ingat dia adalah anak ku mulai hari ini Park Sehun. Dan akan selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan dari seorang Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan manis.

"Aku lelah hyung jika harus begini. Disana dia berbahagia. Walaupun aku tidak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sudah sebulan dia tidak lagi datang. Berarti dia sudah bahagia kan? Dan pada akhirnya aku juga yang akan ditinggalkan." Sehun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh sehun. Ditatapnya dalam penuh mata hitam cantik milik sehun.

"Aku disini. Aku yang mulai sekarang menjadi tempat mu bersandar. Aku yang akan melindungi mu Park Sehun. Jangan pernah berharap padanya lagi, Arraseo." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut namun penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Ne, sekarang hanya ada channie hyung" sehun memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada chanyeol. Sehun rasa sehun pun telah jatuh kedalam pesona Park Chanyeol. Semoga saja itu bukan sebuah pelarian.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Sehunie sayang... aku pulang.." jongin memasuki apartment yang hampir satu setengah bulan ini tidak dia kunjungi. Jongin terlalu bersenang - senang dengan istri barunya yang tidak kalah manis dari sehun.

Kosong... Sepi... Terasa dingin...

Perasaan Jongin tidak enak. Hatinya mencelos melihat seluruh sudut ruangan ditutupi kain putih. Dia lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang biasa dia dan sehun tempati.

Kosong dan Hampa... nafas jongin seperti dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahi indah miliknya. Badannya bergetar karena shock. Kamar ini kosong. Tidak benar - benar kosong dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Foto dan barang - barang nya dengan sehun yang biasa memenuhi kamar ini sudah tidak ada lagi. Kantong belanjaannya pun terjatuh. Jongin membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan sehun. Kosong...!

Hanya ada baju nya saja yang tertinggal. Apa - apaan ini? Pikir jongin kalut.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel sehun. Tapi Nihil...

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif'

Hanya suara operator yang menjawab telepon jongin. What The!

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari keluar apartment terburu - buru. Jongin melaju kan mobilnya menuju caffe tempat sehun selama ini bekerja.

Hanya sekitar 10 menit jongin sudah sampai ditujuan. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan lalu buru - buru memasuki caffe tersebut.

"Selamat datang Tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" Ucap sang pelayan ramah.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dimana dia berada?" Tanya jongin terburu - buru dengan sekali hembusan nafas.

"Oh Sehun? Ahh, dia sudah resign dari seminggu yang lalu karena sedang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya hari ini dikediaman calon suaminya." Pelayan itu tersenyum menjelaskan.

"Resign? Menikah? Calon suaminya? Siapa?"Jantung jongin berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng hinga menabrak meja didekatnya.

"Calon suami Oh Sehun adalah Tuan Park Chanyeol. Pemilik Park's Company itu loh tuan. Orangnya baik dan ramah. Sangat rendah hati sekali. Nanti sore pun kami diundang. Maka dari itu kami hanya buka setengah hari saja." Pelayan itu masih tersenyum menjelaskan tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah jonhin yang memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam didalam mobilnya. Mata elangnya menatap geram sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya bersama kyungsoo.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang didepan rumah mewah tersebut. Jongin melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sekitar satu jam lagi sehunnya akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dan dia tidak bisa melihat namja cantik pujaan hatinya itu.

'Call me baby... Call me baby...'

Ponsel jongin berdering. Nama kyungsoo terpampang dilayar ponsel tersebut.

"Ya kyungie?"

"Jonginie kau dimana? Temani aku ne ke pesta pernikahannya Tuan Park tetangga kita itu. Aku baru menerima undangannya kemarin dan lupa memberi tahu mu. Ya? Kau mau kan? Aku tidak enak jika tidak datang."

"Ne kyungie berdandan lab yang cantik. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Ish aku namja jonginie dan aku tampan. Arraseo cepat pulang ne. Jangan ngebut. Saranghae."

"Nado kyung..." telepon pun meremas kuat ponselnya. Sambil menatap tajam rumah mewah milik park chanyeol itu.

"Yang ku minta hanya menunggu Oh! Tapi kau mengkhianati ku sialan! Bugh!" Jongin memukul stir mobilnya keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo sudah memasuki area rumah milik park chanyeol. Mereka melewati taman yang luas dan indah tempat yang akan menjadi saksi janji suci antara mempelai.

"Ini indah sekali jong... siapapun pasangan tuan park itu pasti dia sangat bahagia."

"Mungkin pasangannya itu adalah seorang yang materialistis. Hanya mengejar karena pasangannya adalah orang kaya." Jawab jongin dengan datarnya.

Mereka pun duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Jongin duduk dipaling pinggir dekat dengan jalur sang mempelai lewat. Pandangannya lurus menatap Sang mempelai pria.

Chanyeol didepan sana didekat altar menunggu bersama dengan sahabatnya Shim Changmin. Kenapa jongin tau? Karena jongin juga pernah bekerja sama dengan Shim Changmin. Dan dari berita yang beredar, Park Chanyeol dan Shim Changmin itu merupakan sahabat dari bayi.

Dideretan kursi paling depan terdapat istri changmin yang juga seorang namja cantik. Istrinya itu adalah seorang Model, Desaigner dan Celebrity Chef yang namanya sudah terkenal diAsia.

"Selamat Sore, mohon harap tenang karena sang mempelai akan memasuki tempat pemberkatan."

Tidak sampaidua menit setelah MC berbicara, sang mempelai pun yang ditunggu datang. Jongin pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat sehun.

DEG! Sehunnya sangat menawan. Sehun memakai kemeja putih dengan Jas berwarna Merah muda soft. Pipi dan tubuh sehun terlihat sedikit berisi. Dengan senyuman indah yang selalu menghiasi wajah manis sehun, sehun terlihat bahagia dan tanpa beban.

Eh benarkah? Jadi sehun sekaranv sudah bahagia? Lalu apa selama ini dia tidak pernah bahagia dengannya? Sehun terlihat berbeda.

Sehun pun berjalan didampingi oleh Kris Wu, seorang pengusaha berlian dari China. Apa hubungannya Tuan Wu dengan Kris?

Damn it! Tidak bertemu dengan sehun sebulan membuatnya tertinggal informasi dan yang paling parah adalah dia kehilangan sehunnya.

Aniyo! Sehun itu miliknya! Dia telah bersama sehun hampir seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak rela sehun bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berdiri didepan bersama dengan chanyeol. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum yang sarat dengan cinta? Cinta? Bukankah sehun hanya mencintainya? Bukankah sehun hanya melihat dirinya? Kenapa? Kenapa sehun berubah begitu cepat?

"Saya Park Chanyeol berjanji dihadapan Tuhan, Pendeta, Keluarga dan teman yang hadir, untuk setia sehidup semati dengan pasangan saya. Baik dalam keadaan Suka dan Duka, Sakit maupun sehat. Baik kaya maupun Miskin." Dengan yakin dan lantang chanyeol mengucapkan janji suci itu.

"SayaWu SehunberjanjidihadapanTuhan,Pendeta,Keluargadantemanyanghadir, , ."Sehun mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan senyuman indah dan dengan keyakinan.

"Kedua mempelai sudah mengucapkan janji mereka di hadapan Tuhan dan saudara sekalian. Ada kah yang menentang janji suci mereka? Jika ada sebaiknya dikatakan. Jika tidak maka mereka..."

"Saya keberatan." Dengan lantang jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju altar tempat sehun dan chanyeol berdiri.

Jeprett... blitzzz... suara jepretanLSR dari paparazi yang datang mengiringi langkah jongin yang semakin dekat ke altar.

Sehun melihat jongin dengan pandangan datarnya. Sedangkan chanyeol melihat jongin dengan pandangan meremehkan. Memang dari segi apapun jongin tidaklah sebanding dengan chanyeol. Sifat dewasa dan penyayang, kekayaan, kepintaran apalagi fisiknya. Jongin juga tampan hanya saja chanyeol lebih lah unggul.

Jongin memegang tangan sehun. Digenggamnya erat tangan hangat sehun. Ditatapnya wajah indah sehun.

"Sehunie, aku hanya menyuruh mu untuk menunggu sebentar saja. Sebentar lagi saja kim sehun. Kenapa... waeyo?" Jongin menaikkan nada suaranya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Dia terlalu shock. Tidak pernah terpikir dibenaknya bahwa sehun akan meninggalkannya. Jongin tidak pernah mengira ini akan terjadi.

"Maaf jongin tolong lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku bahagia. Sama seperti mu yang telah bahagia dengan istri mu jongin." Suara sehun terdengar parau menahan tangisnya.

"Aniyo... aniyo... kau tetap menjadi milik ku KIM SEHUN! Hampir seumur hidup ku aku mengenal dirimu, lalu sekarang kau ingin pergi! Tak akan ku biarkan KIM SEHUN!" jongin memeluk tubuh sehun yang bergetar. Jongin dan sehun menumpahkan segala tangisnya yang sudah mereka pendam.

Semua media dan para hadirin pun melihat mereka. Termasuk kyungsoo pastinya. Hatinya seperti ditusuk - tusuk melihat suaminya seperti itu. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti, kyungsoo jalan mendekati jongin yang masih memeluk erat sehun didepan umum.

"Jonginie..." kyungsoo membelai punggung jongin.

"Jongin... sudah lepaskan aku." Sehun meronta didalam pelukan hangat jongin. Ya tubuh jongin tetap hangat dan nyaman sama seperti dulu.

"Pulanglah kyung... masih banyak yang akan ku bicarakan dengan sehun. Dia adalah orang yang paling ku cintai melebihi apapun. Tapi karena keegoisan orangtua ku dan orangtua mu, kami jaditerpisah. Aniyo. Sehun sekarang pilihan ku. Aku akan menceraikan mu besok kyungsoo. Maaf." Jongin berbicara dengan setiap penekanan di nada bicaranya. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol emosinya. Dia pun masih setia untuk memeluk tubuh sehun yang semakin bergetar.

"Jongin... tapi... apa artinya bagi mu yang sudah kita lewati bersama selama dua bulan ini hah? Kau menyentuh ku dan mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang manis! Apakah itu semua bualan belaka? Jawab aku jongin!"Kyungsoo sudah menarik tangan jongin sehingga tangan itu terlepas memeluk sehun.

DEG! hati sehun semakin sakit. Ternyata jongin dan kyungsoo sudah... ah bukankah itu wajar? Mereka kan pasangan suami istri.

"Pulang lah kyungsoo!" Bentak jongin menatap kyungsoo tajam

"Kau berani membentak ku demi pelacur mu ini jongin? Aku ini istri mu."

Plakk... sehun menampar keras wajah kyungsoo.

"Kau yang namja sialan. Kau yang merebut jongin dari kami. Kami sudah saling mengenal dari kami kecil. Kau yang merebut jongin dari ku. Padahal dalam hidup ku aku hanya punya jongin. Kalian egois. Tapi sekarang kalian boleh mengambil jongin. Karena aku tidak akan sendiri. Aku mengandung anak jongin. Dan aku tidak memerlukan ayahnya lagi." Sehun berbicara dengan nafas yang sedikit terputus-putus.

"Apa!/Mwo?!" Semua orang yang hadir ikut berteriak mendengar ucapan terakhir sehun. Hamil? Namja bisa hamil?

"Kau pasti bohong kan... kau paati bohong! Bilang saja supaya jongin berpaling pada mu... dasar namja sialan.." bentak kyungsoo

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah tidak butuh diri mu lagi jongin. Aku sudah bahagia dengan anak ku sekarang ini. Apalagi aku akan menjadi istri channie hyung." Ucap sehun dingin.

Jongin menggenggam tangan sehun erat. Lalu menariknya maju ke depan pendeta.

"Anda dengar sendiri kan bahwa namja ini sedang mengandung anak ku. Jadi seharusnya nikahkan kami berdua." Ucap jongin sumringah.

"Tidak jongin... aku tidak ingin menikah dengan mu... Channie hyung... Appa... tolong aku..." sehun sudah meronta melepaskan tangan jongin.

"Sialan! Bughh!" Chanyeol dengan cepat memukul wajah jongin tepat dirahangnya. Tubuh jongin sedikit oleng menerima pukulan dari chanyeol yang tidak terduga itu tetapi tangannya tetap memegang erat pergelangan tangan sehun hingga memerah.

"Lepaskan anak ku tuan kim. Penjaga cepat seret orang ini dengan istrinya keluar." Tuan wu berteriak memanggil penjaga untuk menyeret jongin dan kyungsoo keluar. Kris hanya ingin segera menikahkan anaknya dengan khidmat dan tenang. Tidak seperti ini.

Grebb... kedua lengan jongin sudah dicekal oleh kedua penjaga yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan besar. Mereka menyeret jongin dan kyungsoo dengan kasar untuk menjauh dari sehun. Tubuh sehun limbung karena terlalu lelah, tetapi dengan sigap chanyeol menahan tubuh sehun. Chanyeol tidak mau sehun dan anak mereka terluka.

"Mari kita lanjutkan acaranya." Sehun berucap lirih.

"Hunnie..." chanyeol menatap sehun bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Jangan khawatir." Sehun tersenyum lembut tanpa beban.

"Baiklah. Tolong segera sah kami berdua pendeta." Ucap chanyeol sambil menuntun tubuh sehun untuk kembali mendekati altar.

"Baiklah. Jika hanya satu orang yang berkeberatan dan orang itu pun statusnya telah menikah dengan orang lain, maka dihadapan Tuhan dan saudara sekalian, Saya sah kan kedua pasangan ini. Silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan anda tanda cinta kasih anda berdua."

"Andwae! KIM SEHUN! LIHAT AKU SEHUN...! KIM SEHUN SARANGHANDA... JEONGMAL SARANGHAE SEHUNNIE...!" rupanya jongin kembali mendekati sehun namun ditahan oleh para penjaga lagi.

Sehun menulikan telinga nya, ditatapnya chanyeol penuh cinta. Dia sudah berpaling pada pria didepannya ini. Sehun sudah berhasil move on sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Chanyeol menyematkan cincin cartier kejari manis sehun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Ditatapnya wajah manis sehun, lalu dengan pasti chanyeol mendaratkan bibir sexy nya diatas bibir tipis sehun.

Chu~ tidak ada lumatan hanya ada rasa cinta yang berusaha chanyeol tunjukkan ke pada sehun. Sangat lembut dan penuh cinta chanyeol mencium sehun. Sehun pun memejamkan matanya tanda dia menikmati ciuman penuh cinta dari dari chanyeol ini.

Setelah hampir 1 menit mereka menempelkan bibir mereka. Akhirnya chanyeol lah yang memutus ciuman manis itu. Semua orang yang hadir pasti dapat merasakan juga cupid-cupid yang bertebaran diatas kedua pasangan yang dimabuk cinta ini. Suasananya begitu manis dan bahagia, tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu yang begitu tegang mencekam.

.

.

.

Hati jongin seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum beracun. Semua syarafnya membeku. Semua aliran darah dan nafasnya seakan ikut berhenti. Sesak, sakit dan putus asa. Air matanya terus menetes. Tatapan matanya terus menatap sehun dan perutnya.

"Sehun.. anak ku?" Lirih jongin.

Jongin berbicara pelan kepada kedua penjaga yang sedari tadi menghalanginya.

"Biarkan aku mendekati sehun. Hanya sebentar saja. Aku janji."Mata jongin tetap menatap sehun penuh arti.

"Maaf tuan tidak bisa. Anda pasti akan membuat keributan lagi nantinya."salah satu penjaga berjalan menuju sehun dan berbicara mengenai keinginan jongin. Terlihat sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sang penjaga pun memberi kode kepada temannya untuk membiarkan jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mendekati sehun. Lalu dia berlutut dan memeluk perut sehun sambil menangis. Sambil sesekali menciumi perut sehun yang sudah terlihat sedikit buncit.

"Saranghae nae aegya. Appa akan selalu menyayangi mu." Jongin lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri.

"Gomawo nae sarang. Aku harap kau selalu berbahagia. Jaga anak kita ..." jongin menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui kecupan pada kening sehun.

Jonhin kemudian berjalan mundur menjauhi sehun tetapi dengan tatapannya yang masih saja menatap penuh cinta dan terluka ke arah sehun.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jongin kemudian memeluk tubuh jongin.

"Lepas kyung. Besok kita bercerai bagaimana pun caranya." Jongin melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo dengan kasar. Lalu berbalik sebentar untuk melihat sehun dan anak mereka lagi.

"SelamattinggalKimSehun...Gomawo.. Saranghae..."jongintersenyumpedih kemudian keluar dati tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **Terkadang akan lebih baik jika mengucapkan kata 'Terima Kasih' daripada 'Maaf'. Dan jangan pernah buat orang yang kita cintai Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa~~~~**

 **-KAIHUN IS REAL-**

 **-CHANHUN IS REAL-**

 **-XOXO-**

Nb: Ingin lebih dekat dengan author atau ingin sharing apapun itu. Bisa langsung add pinku atau follow IG atau Path ku. Twitter juga boleh...

BBM:7cf1741

Path:MikoAlena

IG: mikoalena

Twitter: mikojojo

#kalaumaufastresponssihbbmataupath...hehehehe...


End file.
